Royal Rescue/Gallery/2
Pickle's Knight Store: Helmets S4E16 Pickle "Hear ye, hear ye!".png S4E16 Pickle "Come on down to Pickle's Knight Store".png S4E16 Crusher comes upon Pickle.png S4E16 Pickle "I sure do".png S4E16 Pickle "Have you ever thought".png S4E16 Crusher "Me? A knight?".png S4E16 Crusher "I'd be a great knight".png S4E16 Pickle "You sure would".png S4E16 Pickle guiding Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle presenting helmets.png S4E16 Crusher excited about the helmets.png S4E16 Pickle mentioning the helmets, Crusher stops him.png S4E16 Crusher shuts Pickle up.png S4E16 Crusher "Sir Crusher picks his own helmet".png S4E16 Crusher selects a helmet.png S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel brave".png|"You'll feel brave!" S4E16 Crusher "Brave!".png|"Brave!" S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel strong".png|"You'll feel strong!" S4E16 Crusher "Strong!".png|"Strong!" S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel like dancing".png|"You'll feel like dancing!" S4E16 Crusher "Dancing!".png|"Dancing!" S4E16 Crusher confused at what Pickle said.png|"Wait, what?" S4E16 Helmet drops over Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle "It's a dancing helmet!".png|"It's a dancing helmet!" S4E16 Helmet playing dance music.png S4E16 Crusher dancing uncontrollably.png S4E16 Pickle "Come back anon!".png|"Come back anon!" The land of Bighorn Barbarians S4E14 Blaze arrives at a battle ground.png S4E14 Blaze driving leisurely .png S4E14 Blaze enters the battle ground.png S4E14 Blaze sees a sign.png S4E14 Sign warning of the land of Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E14 Zeek nervous.png S4E14 Blaze hopes they don't run into any.png S4E14 Bighorn Barbarians appear before Blaze.png S4E14 Bighorn Barbarians give chase.png S4E14 Blaze in the red battle area.png S4E14 More Bighorn Barbarians appear before Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze in the blue battle area.png S4E14 Yet more Bighorn Barbarians appear before Blaze.png S4E14 Blaze outnumbered by the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E14 Blaze hides from the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E14 Blaze and AJ spooked by the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E14 Blaze "something even a bighorn can't smash".png S4E14 We need metal.png S4E14 AJ likes that idea.png S4E14 Diagram of metal sheet.png S4E14 Diagram of metal particles.png S4E14 Mallet fails to break the metal.png S4E14 Metal sheet again.png S4E14 Zeek comes back with a shield.png S4E14 Blaze holds the shield.png S4E14 Blaze "This way, knights".png S4E14 Blaze hears the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E14 Blaze before the red battle ground.png S4E14 Find the bighorns.png S4E14 Red Bighorn Barbarians charge forward.png S4E14 Blaze "Metal shield!".png S4E14 Red Bighorn Barbarians hit Blaze's shield.png S4E14 Red Bighorn Barbarians land in hay.png S4E14 It worked.png S4E14 Blaze showing his shield.png S4E14 Blaze hearing more bighorns.png S4E14 Blaze before the green battle ground.png S4E14 Where are the bighorns.png S4E14 Green Bighorn Barbarians behind logs.png S4E14 Green Bighorn Barbarians knock the logs away.png S4E14 Green Bighorn Barbarians charge for Blaze.png S4E14 Green Bighorn Barbarians hit Blaze's shield.png S4E14 Green Bighorn Barbarians spun out.png S4E14 Zeek cheers.png S4E14 AJ says they've almost made it.png S4E14 Blaze hears the last bighorns.png S4E14 Find the bighorns in the blue battle ground.png S4E14 Blue Bighorn Barbarians bash crates away.png S4E14 Blaze gets the shield ready one last time.png S4E14 Blue Bighorn Barbarians hit Blaze's shield.png S4E14 Blue Bighorn Barbarians land in hay.png S4E14 We stopped them all.png S4E14 Zeek making a star out of fire.png S4E14 Zeek flies through the fire star.png S4E14 Blaze "come on knights".png S4E14 Sir Blaze continues onward.png Pickle's Knight Store: Shields S4E14 Pickle announces his Knight Store again.png S4E14 Pickle getting attention.png S4E14 Crusher humming to himself.png S4E14 Pickle "back for another helmet?".png S4E14 Crusher refuses to get another helmet.png S4E14 Pickle guides Crusher again.png S4E14 Pickle presenting shields.png S4E14 Crusher checking the shields out.png S4E14 Crusher stops Pickle's explanation again.png S4E14 Crusher "Sir Crusher chooses his own shield".png S4E14 Crusher selects a shield.png S4E14 Pickle agrees with Crusher's choice for a shield.png S4E14 Pickle "It's shiny".png S4E14 Crusher "It's shiny".png S4E14 Pickle "It's strong".png S4E14 Crusher "It's strong".png S4E14 Pickle "It kisses".png S4E14 Crusher "It kisses".png S4E14 Crusher confused.png S4E14 Shield starts kissing Crusher.png S4E14 Pickle "It's a kissing shield!".png S4E14 Crusher retreats from the kissing shield.png S4E14 Pickle "Thank ye, come again!".png The drawbridge S4E14 Blaze drives deeper into the forest.png S4E14 Blaze doing a jump.png S4E14 Zeek breathes fire before Blaze.png S4E14 Zeek makes a fire crown.png S4E14 AJ deciding to check on the king.png S4E14 King appears on the communicator.png S4E14 AJ "The crown is still stuck over his eyes".png S4E14 King still bumping into things.png S4E14 Zeek worried about the king.png S4E14 Blaze promising to rescue the king.png S4E14 Blaze drives on.png S4E14 Blaze driving further.png S4E14 Blaze sees a drawbridge.png S4E14 Drawbridge raises.png S4E14 Drawbridge closes before Blaze.png S4E14 There's no way across.png S4E14 Zeek sees a way.png S4E14 Zeek makes a fire key.png S4E14 That's great.png S4E14 It won't be easy.png S4E14 AJ spots trouble.png S4E14 Red Bighorn Barbarian sleeping near key.png S4E14 Green Bighorn Barbarian sleeping near key.png S4E14 Blue Bighorn Barbarian sleeping near key.png S4E14 Zeek freaking out.png S4E14 Blaze knows how to get the keys.png S4E14 Blaze "We'll use a magnet".png S4E14 AJ shows his watch.png S4E14 Diagram of metal key.png S4E14 Key's metal particles.png S4E14 Magnet attracting the metal particles.png S4E14 Metal particles stick to the magnet.png S4E14 Key attracted to magnet.png S4E16 Blaze will turn into an electromagnet.png S4E14 Transformation interface.png Metal! S4E14 Blaze's armor shining.png S4E14 Blaze in an open forest glen.png S4E14 Bladesmiths hammering swords.png S4E14 Sword close-up.png S4E14 Sword's metal particles.png S4E14 Particles extreme close-up.png S4E14 Blaze and AJ hit their shields with swords.png S4E14 Villager bending rotten metal.png S4E14 Splitscreen of silverware.png S4E14 Sword on purple background.png S4E14 Knights bang swords together.png S4E14 Villager tightening a bolt.png S4E14 Villagers fixing a ramp.png S4E14 Blaze jumping off the ramp.png S4E14 Metal particles again.png S4E14 Knight tugs on a pile of beams.png S4E14 Rope on beams breaks.png S4E14 Metal chain linked around beams.png S4E14 Blaze pulls the beams easilly.png S4E14 Zeek and AJ look back.png S4E14 Beam pile transition.png S4E14 Villager hammers swords for the knights.png S4E14 Villager drills a bolt in.png S4E14 Splitscreen of tools.png S4E14 Blaze's slow motion jump.png To return to the Royal Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries